Brighter than Sunshine
by StarFreak01
Summary: What a feeling in my soul, love burns brighter than sunshine. [Noze]


**Disclaimer: **We do not own Neds Declassified SSG, or Brighter than Sunshine by Aqualung.

Brighter than Sunshine

It seemed like an ordinary day until the end of it, when she spoke those terrible two words.

"I'm moving."

**I never understood before  
I never knew what love was for  
My heart was broke, my head was sore  
What a feeling**

I let out a grunt as my head met my social studies book. 'This was hopeless' I thought to myself, 'I have to let her go!'

I straightened up again, and closed my eyes, slowing revolving my fingers in my temples. It a little past noon on a sunny Saturday, but you would never know it looking in my room. The blinds were closed, with the curtains drawn over them. My door was closed, with a slit of light flitting in from the crack at the bottom. The only other light was coming from the lamp on my desk, which at the moment was cluttered by my social studies book and notes, a corner of the guide peaked out from under them.

I got up from my work and flopped onto my un-made bed. I was studying for a huge social studies test on Egypt. I felt I hadn't taken a break on it since Suzie moved. I was a wreck, and I knew it. Suzie…. Why do I keep thinking of her? I need to let her go already. The first step to letting her go it to stop thinking about her. I must. Stop. Thinking. About. Her! As I wrestled with my thoughts, I felt myself become drowsy. I finally closed my eyes and allowed myself to succumb into darkness.

A sudden burst of light flashed onto my face, and I opened my eyes, annoyed. I was about to make a rude comment, until I saw who the person was. Surprised, I rubbed my eyes to make sure I was seeing the right thing.

"Moze?" I asked sleepily.

" Who'd you expect?" Moze asked, "Santey Claus?" Moze made a clinking sound with her tongue. "Your really out of it."

I grumbled something to myself, and propped myself up on my elbows. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

**Tied up in ancient history  
I didn't believe in destiny  
I look up you're standing next to me  
What a feeling**

"You haven't been out of the house in three days, Ned. I'm taking you out!" Moze exclaimed happily, taking my arm and pulling me off my bed.

"But-" I started to protest, but Moze cut me off.

"No 'buts', Ned. Today your doing what I say!" Moze said, I heard her mutter 'For once' under her breath.

"But the social studies test!" I whined, pulling my arm from her grip. She sighed loudly and put her hands on her hips.

"What did I just say?" She asked me.

'No buts." I said defeated. I let her walk me out of my bedroom and down the stairs to my front door.

"Where is it exactly that you plan on taking me?" I asked impatiently.

"You will see soon enough." Moze said opening the front door. She led me out of the door and down the front walk.

"It looks like it might rain." I said, studying the graying clouds.

"No, it won't. I checked the weather this morning." Moze replied, walking fastly up the sidewalk. She looked determined to make me have a good time.

"Fine!" I said, throwing my free hand up in surrender.

**What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
Brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall, i don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
Suddenly you're mine  
And it's brighter than sunshine**

Moze turned her head back and looked at me, smiling in victory.

I never noticed what a great smile she had. It radiated from her and brightened our surroundings. Or it could have just been me.

I shook my head. No, I can't like Moze! She's my best friend, and I'm still going out with Suzie, right? But when I looked at the back of her head, brown hair bobbing from the quick pace she was keeping us at, I couldn't help the warm, fuzzy feeling from bubbling up inside me. A volcano of butterflies erupted in my stomach as I came to a realization.

I was in love with my best friend.

Suddenly a large crack of thunder sounded, which made Moze jump and look to the sky with fright. I remembered that she was deathly afraid of thunder. A wall of rain fell soon after, quickly drenching us to the bone. Moze looked at me apologetically, gripping my hand tighter, she began to run, dragging me with her. I let out a yelp and tried to keep up with her, as not to slip on the now wet concrete. Moze took another step and the next thing I knew she was lurching forward. A small squeak escaped her lips as she tumbled onto the sidewalk. My hand was still clasped with hers, so I was dragged down as well. I landed face first into the lightly grass covered front lawn. Mud sloshed onto me.

**I never saw it happening  
I'd given up and given in  
I just couldn't take the hurt again  
What a feeling**

When I looked up form the mud that lay before me, I locked eyes with a startled and disheveled Moze. I began to laugh hysterically at the sight of her widened eyes. A smile sprouted on her face, as she began to giggle.

Her laugh echoed in my mind. My smile broadened as a brilliant idea formed in my head.

Quickly, as not to give her any time to react, I grabbed Mozes arm and dragged her into the mud with me. She screeched in protest as mud flung around us from every direction possible.

"NED BIGBY YOUR GOING TO GET IT!" She shouted at me angrily, but her anger didn't stay for long. She grabbed me by the shirt collar and was now on top of me. I was in a death grip as she threw mud at my face.

I gathered all my strength and began to roll. Soon, I found myself on the top of Moze. Moze looked surprised as I smiled victoriously. I studied her features carefully. I never wanted to forget her face.

Now that I thought of it, I guess I've always loved Moze. I was just too dense to realize it. I wonder if she loved me back.

"Ned, you okay? You've been looking at me for, like, a minute…"

**What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
It's brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall, I don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
Suddenly you're mine**

"Yeah, uh, sorry." I mumbled. I rolled myself off of her, and propped myself up with my elbows. Another bout of thunder boomed and lighting streaked across the sky. The rain pounded even harder on our bodies. Moze flinched and cuddled against me. I smiled at her closeness. I never realized how well her form fitted mine.

"Ned?" She asked quietly. She looked up into my blue eyes, as I looked into her beautiful brown ones.

"Yeah?" I grunted.

"Can we go home now?" She said. Thunder sounded again and she jumped closer to me.

I was beginning to really like having her warm body so close to me. It was a feeling I couldn't describe other than it made me so happy I could do a happy dance.

Moze lurched and quickly jumped out of my arms now making a run for it, as another bout of thunder started. But, it was such a quick motion that she slipped and fell. I caught her just before she hit the ground.

"T-Thanks" She stuttered.

"No problem.' I said now letting go of her.

I got to my feet and Moze began laughing again, now looking herself over.

"Look at us, we are filthy and completely soaked!"

**I didn't have the strength to fight  
Suddenly you seemed so right  
Me and you  
What a feeling**

I began to feel guilty as our hands brushed walking home in the rain. What about Suzie? Shouldn't I have felt some loyalty towards her? But for some strange reason, Suzie escaped my mind whenever I looked at Moze.

Moze had always been there for me, though everything. Since kindergarten.

Suzie was just my fourth grade, long-term object of my affection. Somehow, now anyways, that put Moze much higher than Suzie could ever be.

Now that I thought about it, Suzie seemed to only forgive because I was 'cute'. If I wasn't cute in her eyes, would we still even be going out? Or would we even.

For some reason, I knew that Moze would love me no matter what, if she does, that is. She's seen me at my best, my worst, and everything in between. I can't believe I never realized this before.

Moze waved a hand in front of my face. "Ned, are you even listening to me?"

"Uh…"

Moze laughed. "Its okay. Thinking about Suzie again, right? You need to let her go alrea-"

"I know, I know!" I cut her off. I heard the same thing at school about every day.

If only she knew she was the reason I was finally forgetting Suzie.

**What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
It's brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall, I don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
Suddenly you're mine**

"Your going to have to find someone new someday." Moze said, obviously not listening to what I was saying. This could be a good or a bad thing.

"Did you even hear what _I _said? I asked her.

"Huh?" She replied obviously not paying attention at all.

"Never mind, It's nothing really… just that that Martin is head over heals for you and he is going to ask you to the Homecoming Dance!" I said messing with her mind.

"WHAT?!?!" Moze shrieked, stopping in her tracks.

"You heard me." I said casually.

"You have got to be kidding me, there is so many other people that might want to ask me to homecoming… or that I might want to ask." She said rambling now.

"Since when did you get such a big ego? I thought that was Cookie's job."

Moze smiled at me cockily, annoyed with me I'm sure.

"Thanks buddy!" She said sarcastically.

"I was just trying to help." I said in defense.

"Sure you were." Moze rebounded.

**It's brighter than the sun  
It's brighter than the sun  
It's brighter than the sun, sun, shine.**

"I was!" I replied, fake hurt weaving through my voice\. We rounded a corner and our houses came into view. I looked over my shoulder on impulse and saw the park we used to visit every day in Elementary School. I smiled broadly and grabbed Mozes hand.

"Come on!" I said happily, now tugging her along the sidewalk. Moze laughed.

"But it's still raining!" She protested. I could tell she was still happy though. She _had _got me into a better mood, which was her goal in the first place.

"So?"

"What if-"

"Don't think, just follow me." Moze laughed at my antics.

"I should be worrying about you, Ned Bigby." Moze said playfully. We were just about at the park. I slowed my pace since it was about a few feet away.

"I could say the same about you." I responded.

"Ha ha." Moze said sarcastically.

**Love will remain a mystery  
But give me your hand and you will see  
Your heart is keeping time with me**

We had now officially entered the park.

"Let's go over and sit on the swings." I said suggestively.

Moze nodded and we made our way over. I regrettably let go of her hand and sat on a random swing. Moze sat in the one directly next to me. The park was deserted which I guess was pretty obvious considering it was still raining. I could care less though because I couldn't stop thinking about the girl sitting next to me, my best friend and hopefully something more. I lifted my head slightly and looked into those mesmerizing eyes of hers, I could get lost in them. I had to fight every feeling inside of me just to stay seated and not do something I might regret. What was coming over me?

This was insane, I have never felt this way about anyone, especially not Suzie. I just wish I could have realized this all sooner because it might be too late, I now remembered Mozes comment about asking someone to Homecoming, she obviously had someone else she wanted to be with. Just the idea of her being in someone else's arms made me so angry I could combust.

I looked away from her eyes and starred at my feet. Out of the corner of my eye I could tell she was studying me. Maybe I was the person she wanted to ask? Maybe just maybe…

**What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
It's brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall, I don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
Suddenly you're mine**

"Ned, what's wrong?" Moze asked hesitantly. I could hear hurt in her voice. I caved and turned back to her.

"Nothing important." I confessed. I turned farther in the swing so that the chains twisted together.

"Of course its important." Moze argued gently. I smiled at her determination, no matter how soft.

"No, it doesn't matter." I assured her. Moze didn't looked swayed. She turned farther as well. We were now face-to-face, our noses inches apart. Shivers traveled up and down my spine.

'Just do it! Kiss her, kiss her now!' A voice in my mind barked. Was it just me, or did it sound like Benedict Arnold? As if on cue, I felt my body drifting forward. Closer and closer. The smaller the space between us got, the lighter the rain got. Our noses and foreheads touched. I looked into Mozes eyes, and I found hers looking into mine. Moze smiled and leaned forward the rest of the distance.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warmth surging through me. The world stopped, and no sound disturbed us. I could no longer feel the patter of rain against my skin.

We reluctantly parted, back to our foreheads touching again.

"Does Martin really like me?" Moze inquired, straightening. I laughed.

"No. And if he does, I don't know." I confessed. Moze smile winded and she slapped my arm.

"Not funny!" She said, laughing herself. I could feel myself smiling playfully. I leaned in for another kiss as the clouds above us parted and the sun shined down on us.

---

Yayayayayay!!!

Tres fluffy!!

Me and my friend, CountryGurl212 have been working on this FOREVER!!! We finally bunkered down and finished this. :3 We're very happy with how this turned out.

And I'm really surprised at how long this is. I didn't think I could write a oneshot this long.

And this is CountryGurl's first oneshot, so shes pretty happy too.

PLEASE REVIEW OUR EFFORTS AT A SONG-FIC!!!

Probably the first of many from us. XD

-The Freak-a-Dee (:3) and Country Girlie


End file.
